


Tabula Rasa

by miroveha



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, Telepathy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик прекрасно знал, что Чарльз одновременно самый сильный и самый слабый из них всех, но раньше как-то не задумывался об этом парадоксе всерьез.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabula Rasa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tabula Rasa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/350241) by [o2doko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o2doko/pseuds/o2doko). 



> Иллюстратор - **Эстен Джальд**.
> 
> [](http://i.imgur.com/9BsjIbA.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/qTroyKB.png)  
> [](http://i.imgur.com/JxvjWrk.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/PeOGeHB.png)  
> [](http://i.imgur.com/16YmfxM.png)  
> 

you are the hole in my head. you are the space in my bed  
you are the silence in between what i thought. and what i said  
you are the nighttime fear. you are the morning when it's clear  
when it's over. you're the start  
you're my head. you're my heart 

**Florence and The Machine — No light, no light**  


«Плановое обслуживание путей? Что-то я не вижу здесь никаких признаков… — _и теперь я наверняка опоздаю на_ — …абсолютно все в этом обслуживании…»

«…нет, в красном пальто, мамочка… — _лицо новой куклы Сары, красный леденец из малиновых и алых завитков в стеклянной витрине, ни в коем случае нельзя касаться стекла, тот мужчина с усами был_ — …показывала тебе, ты меня слушаешь…»

«…шесть месяцев, и ни разу не сказал ей, что женат… — _вот же шлюха, новая шуба, мягчайший белый мех едва задевает бриллиантовые серьги, слишком дорого, сейчас нет денег на норку, а она_ — …в это поверить? Я сказала ей, что…»

ЧИСТИТ КАК БЕЛОЕ ТОРНАДО! УЖЕ В ПРОДАЖЕ!

«…видел эту чертову карту где-то здесь… — _товарные вагоны, набитые людьми, запах мочи, пота и страха_ — …как думаешь, Чарльз?»

Звук его имени наконец оборвал какофонию — спасительный круг, закружившийся в подавляющем водовороте мыслей и звуков. По крайней мере, на нем можно было сосредоточиться.

— …прошу прощения, Эрик. Так где мы сейчас?

Его спутник стоял совсем близко, но это значило лишь то, что Чарльзу пришлось сжать поручень крепче и запрокинуть вверх голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. В метро он всегда острее чувствовал свой невысокий рост. Поручни располагались слишком высоко, и за те несколько минут, что Чарльз пытался удержаться на ногах в толчее вагона, его плечо уже начало протестующе ныть.

— Карта, — нетерпеливо сказал Эрик, высвободив прижатую толпой руку и ткнув в противоположную стену. Судя по резкому тону, он повторял уже не в первый раз. — Как я уже говорил, нам нужно проехать ещё две остановки, если поезд когда-нибудь снова тронется с места. Но в этом проклятом вагоне так темно, что я не могу быть ни в чем уверенным.

Чарльз вырос неподалеку от мегаполиса, и у него было такое чувство, будто из них двоих именно он должен лучше разбираться в ситуации. Вздохнув, он попытался удобнее встать на свободном пятачке. Сидящий по диагонали от него мужчина был высоким и носил шляпу, и потому даже уронив голову на грудь, каким-то образом умудрившись заснуть посреди гвалта, он все равно заслонял большую часть карты от посторонних глаз.

— Прости, мой друг, но я не совсем…

Поезд неожиданно рванул вперед под недовольный визг прижатых друг к другу людей; не удержавшись на ногах, Чарльз практически завалился на своего спутника, и вдруг поток чужих мыслей вернулся: темнота, духота, влага, запах мокрой шерсти и пота, мочи и тяжелой пыли из туннелей. Этого момента растерянности оказалось достаточно, чтобы его щиты скользнули вниз и…

_…говорила же ему, что только не запах соли на морском побережье — Босс точно уволит меня, если я снова опоздаю, и — но я хочу рассказать тебе скороговорку, мамочка, почему нельзя — скользкая от слюны жвачка прямо на полу, всплеск гнева, ярко-красного, как — этот «бейсбол» слишком уж затянулся, нужно написать о — почему он так на меня смотрит, должен ли я как-то реагировать — что с ним, может быть, это все из-за духоты…_

— Чарльз?

Он моргнул, внезапно поняв, что выпустил неудобный поручень и вцепился в кожаную куртку Эрика, слегка скользящую в его хватке. Блеск пота на чужом лбу ненадолго заворожил его. Чарльз был совершенно уверен, что не свел глаз с удивленного лица Эрика, однако все возраставшее психическое давление действовало на глазные нервы ничуть не лучше, чем на все остальное; из-за этого казалось, что взгляд не может сфокусироваться.

— Эрик, — предупреждающе выдохнул он, но в этот самый момент — _больянтарьзвонокякорьэшлизавтравиииизгжеленельзя_ — его перегруженный мозг из чувства самосохранения дернул рубильник вниз, и Чарльз начал заваливаться вперед, в молчаливую темноту. 

***

Он очнулся от холода, сырости и ощущения, будто тысячи крошечных иголок разом впились в его лицо.

Эрик был где-то рядом — это он почувствовал сразу же, как только пришел в себя, — достаточно близко, чтобы его разум казался яркой вспышкой в темноте, постоянно притягивающей взгляд. Однако ментальные щиты Чарльза были на месте, уже оправившись от происшествия в метро. Он чувствовал беспокойство Эрика, тесно переплетенное с раздражением: «Можно подумать, Чарльз никогда раньше не бывал в людных местах; это все-таки от духоты, должно быть». Это раздражение не слишком его волновало: в последние дни, казалось, весь мир вокруг вызывал у Эрика только досаду. Чарльз осторожно коснулся его сознания, но Эрик, похоже, ничего не заметил. Гораздо больше внимания он уделял языку тела, ясно показывавшему, что Чарльз уже очнулся; крохотные иглы, жалящие его лицо, постепенно отступили, сменившись далеким звоном в ушах.

— С возвращением, — сухо приветствовал Эрик, как только Чарльз осторожно открыл глаза. Они снова были на поверхности, и его спутник пытался спрятать их от посторонних глаз, насколько возможно, склонившись над Чарльзом с большим раскрытым зонтом. Водонепроницаемая подкладка стала первым, что он увидел перед собой — черное пятно на фоне серого неба, откуда лился слабый свет.

— Где… как мы здесь оказались?

Последним, что отложилось в памяти, был забитый под завязку вагон метро. Он попытался медленно сесть, не обращая внимания на влажный бетон, царапающий локти сквозь пиджак. Все тело тупо ныло от боли, но это было ничто по сравнению с усиливающейся мигренью; запах влажного камня и близкой канализации затопили его чувства, как только Чарльз попытался сосредоточиться на лице своего спутника. И, тем не менее, каким-то образом все это вписывалось в шизофреническую атмосферу Нью-Йорка: мир вокруг был промерзлым, как зимой, и вместе с тем пах весенними запахами.

— Ты этого уже не видел, но могу заверить, что все было очень героически. С помощью своих способностей я открыл створки вагона и отнес тебя до ближайшего аварийного люка. — Голос Эрика звучал скорее самодовольно, чем обеспокоенно.

— И никто не пытался тебя остановить?

— Они думали, что ты пьян. Все слишком переживали, что тебя вырвет прямо на их шикарные ботинки, чтобы обращать внимание на меня. — Теперь самодовольство было безошибочным. Чарльз с трудом подавил в себе желание прочесть ему лекцию, что щеголять своими способностями на глазах у переутомленных людей недопустимо, и вместо этого лишь уткнулся лбом в колени. — Ты уже пришел в себя?

— Более-менее. Мы сейчас далеко от отеля?

Когда Эрик вместе с зонтом повернулся, чтобы рассмотреть уличный знак на углу ближайшего дома, несколько своевольных капель дождя скользнули Чарльзу за шиворот.

— Мы гораздо ближе к отелю, чем к нашей сегодняшней цели, в общем-то.

— Я не могу, Эрик, не сегодня. Мне очень жаль. Если ты поймаешь такси, то можешь пойти без меня. Или мы оба можем пойти завтра.

Он почувствовал со стороны Эрика новый всплеск раздражения, но в этот раз оно отозвалось в его сердце чувством беспомощности и злости на себя.

— Тут прохладнее, чем в метро. Посиди немного, скоро ты почувствуешь себя лучше.

— Это было не из-за духоты.

— Из-за чего тогда?

Пожав плечами, Чарльз заставил себя выпрямиться.

— Когда я устаю, поддерживать щиты становится сложнее. А маленькие, переполненные людьми пространства не облегчают дело. — Они ехали всю ночь, чтобы добраться к городу на рассвете, и хотя Эрик на полдороге сменил его за рулем, Чарльз так и не смог уснуть на заднем сиденье. Разочарование Эрика из-за неудавшихся поисков двух последних дней было слишком громким, понемногу истончая его защиту долгими часами холодного, дождливого утра. — Там было темно и жарко, без намека на свежий воздух…

— Я знаю, — нетерпеливо перебил его Эрик, — я тоже там был.

— Но для тебя это было по-другому, вот что я пытаюсь объяснить. Ты был в том вагоне, но оставался внутри своей головы; в то время как я одновременно был в вагоне и в головах всех остальных пассажиров, и это…

— Ладно, ладно. Сейчас поймаю нам такси. — Эрик раздраженно выдохнул, и его дыхание заклубилось между ними в холодном воздухе; это напомнило Чарльзу заледеневшее оконное стекло в метро — причудливые узоры конденсированного пара, наложенные поверх ярко-розовых литер граффити. Промычав что-то в знак согласия, он снова уронил голову на колени.

Эрик сочувственно хлопнул его по спине, но когда он выпрямился, Чарльз поймал особенно громкую, хоть и бессвязную мысль, которая заставила его напрячься.

«Он считает меня слабым», — понял Чарльз. И от этого ему наконец стало холодно. 

***

Хотя они никогда не обсуждали это вслух, Чарльз знал, что Эрик и другие мутанты считают его способности чем-то вроде набора цирковых трюков: «Выберите из колоды любую карту! А теперь положите обратно, не показывая мне, и я скажу ее ранг и масть». Он не винил их за недоверие: в конце концов, телепатия была не из тех мутаций, которые легко понять. В отделе Икс знали, что он может читать мысли, создавать иллюзии и говорить с людьми, не раскрывая рта, — но все эти умения числились в репертуаре любого хоть сколько-то приличного мага. По их мнению, единственная разница заключалась в том, что магия Чарльза была настоящей.

Тонкости работы телепатии по большей части сводились к особенностям работы мышления; и какими умными ни были бы его спутники, в основном они (за исключением Хэнка) понятия не имели, как функционируют их собственные мозги. Так что было бы глупо ждать от них понимания его способностей.

Чарльз знал, что Эрик уважает его за ум и лидерские качества, даже считает своим другом: мгновенный непроизвольный всплеск доверия и привязанности каждый раз, когда он видел Чарльза, телепату было сложно пропустить. Но его мутация вызывала у Эрика куда более неоднозначные чувства. Он рассматривал телепатию как способность, полезную в разведке и поиске направлений, и ещё, возможно, нужную, чтобы убедить горничную не заходить в их номер лишний раз, но на этом преимущества заканчивались. Он не считал телепатию оружием, и Чарльзу не надо было читать мысли, чтобы знать — по-настоящему Эрик восхищался лишь теми мутациями, которые можно применить в бою.

Его собственный этический кодекс в отношении телепатии лишь ухудшал ситуацию. Можно сколько угодно говорить, что тебе под силу «заморозить» человека во времени или даже убить его, не встретив никакого сопротивления, но сложно доказать свои слова, когда ты в действительности не хочешь делать все то, о чем рассказывал. Эрик же был солдатом — как в своих действиях, так и в мышлении; разговоры о нюансах и жизненно важном, очень хрупком балансе только усиливали его впечатление, что Чарльз слаб.

И Чарльз все это знал. Но знание не отменяло того факта, что пренебрежительное отношение после случая в метро его задело.

«Надо было убедить его на недельку-другую, что он курица, — кисло размышлял он, уставившись в окно, постепенно сползая вниз по сиденью, пока они ехали сквозь пенсильванские поля и пустоши. — Может, тогда бы он с большим уважением относился к моим способностям». Они заблудились уже в третий раз за сегодня, потому что их карта устарела, а Эрик настаивал, что Чарльзу не нужно лезть в сознания проезжающих мимо водителей для уточнения дороги — он справится и сам. Конечно, Чарльз мог бы все равно это сделать, несмотря на возражения, но теперь его невмешательство стало делом принципа. Из них двоих именно Чарльз был сочувствующим типом, чувствительным к эмоциям других, но от этого он не становился менее упрямым, чем его спутник. Да и вообще, можно было бы решить, что вчерашний случай чему-то научил Эрика: столкновение с враждебно настроенной мутанткой, которая в любой момент может выпустить клыки и барсучьи когти, потому что ты не позволил своему партнеру изучить ее эмоции перед разговором, должно было стать поучительным опытом и само по себе.

«Он защищает тебя», — тихо напомнила ему рациональная часть сознания. Обычно эта часть следила за тем, чтобы он не попал в неприятности, но сейчас у Чарльза было не то настроение, чтобы прислушиваться к разумным советам. Ему не нужна защита. В конце концов, это Эрику вчера разодрали руку, а не Чарльзу — он-то стоял на безопасном расстоянии, когда мутантка напала.

— Тебе стоит поспать, — заметил Эрик, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Чарльз не сразу понял, что эти слова прозвучали вслух, поскольку совет идеально отражал его собственные мысли, которые он игнорировал последние несколько часов. — С меня хватит этого вождения по кругу. Лучше уж на следующей остановке я уступлю руль тебе.

— Я не могу уснуть, когда из-за тебя вибрирует вся машина.

«Вождение по кругу» — которое Чарльз не прокомментировал чисто из принципа — в самом деле раздражало Эрика. А когда Эрик был раздражен, оставаться рядом с ним становилось практически невыносимо, особенно если где-то поблизости находился металл. Маленький бледно-голубой «American Motors Rambler», в котором они ехали, буквально вибрировал от его беспокойства.

— Ты чувствуешь тряску? — переспросил Эрик, взглянув на Чарльза с удивлением. Он выглядел немного виноватым.

— Нет, — нетерпеливо пояснил Чарльз, — я чувствую, как ты ее чувствуешь. Нам вряд ли угрожает, что ты действительно разорвешь бедную машину на части. Но, к слову, это лишь приближает мою мигрень.

— Ну, тогда не пытайся читать мои мысли.

Теперь Эрик говорил так, будто защищается, что было намного хуже виноватых ноток несколькими минутами ранее. Он снова перевел взгляд на дорогу, подозрительно прищурившись, пока Чарльз пытался сосредоточиться на деревьях, мимо которых они проезжали. В зимнем приглушенном свете и без того можно было рассмотреть лишь немногое, а Эрик, как назло, ещё и увеличил скорость, так что вся растительность за окном слилась в одну нечеткую коричневую полосу.

Чарльз знал, что не стоит развивать тему. Раньше он уже пытался что-то объяснить — очевидно, без малейшего успеха, — и если упомянуть об этом сейчас, то напряжение только возрастет.

— Я не пытаюсь читать твои мысли, Эрик. Ты попросил меня не делать этого, и я уважаю твои желания. Но ты проецируешь свои эмоции столь громко, что прямо сейчас у меня нет никакой возможности их игнорировать.

Очевидно, он ничуть не лучше справлялся с тем, чтобы держать свое мнение при себе, чем Эрик понимал его объяснения.

— О, так ты теперь ещё и своего рода психолог? — огрызнулся Эрик. — Мне остановиться? Не хочу, чтобы ты свалился на меня снова, как в метро.

— Эрик, не начинай. Я не виноват, что ты слишком упрям и не можешь просто спросить меня, в какую сторону нам нужно…

— Стоп, подожди-ка секунду — это ты у нас жаловался на усталость и…

— Берегись!

Эрик отвлекся от дороги как раз достаточно, чтобы не заметить появление новой машины, выскочившей из-за поворота прямо на встречную полосу, — но Чарльз смотрел вперед и потому успел среагировать. Недолго думая, он вторгся в сознание Эрика и водителя встречной машины, заставив последнего резко ударить по тормозам, а Эрика резко вывернуть руль вбок. Они пронеслись буквально в нескольких дюймах друг от друга, но оба автомобиля пережили инцидент без повреждений.

— Was gerade passiert ist? — выдохнул Эрик; его немецкий прозвучал даже резче, чем обычно, окрашенный чистым изумлением. Даже не посмотрев на Чарльза, он осторожно сбросил скорость, остановил Рамблер на обочине дороги — под шинами тихо захрустел гравий, — и заглушил двигатель. За всю свою жизнь Эрик часто оказывался на грани гибели; они оба знали, что такую реакцию вызвала вовсе не авария, которой удалось избежать.

— Чарльз, ты только что?.. — он сделал неопределенный жест рукой, пытаясь выразить то, что не мог описать словами, а затем повернулся и уставился на друга обвиняющим взглядом. Чарльз невольно поежился, борясь с желанием начать оправдываться.

— Да, и за это я прошу прощения. Но, учитывая ситуацию, у меня не было времени спрашивать твоего согласия.

— Забудь об этом. Просто… как ты вообще?.. Я не знал, что ты можешь управлять действиями других людей; ты никогда ни о чем таком не говорил.

Чарльз вздохнул, откинувшись на истертое сиденье, и сжал переносицу, молча считая до десяти.

— Я говорил тебе, Эрик. Точно так же, как и всем остальным. И я действительно не могу понять, почему никто никогда не верит мне.

— Так если… ну, не знаю; если кто-то приставит пистолет к твоей голове, собираясь выстрелить, ты сможешь заставить его опустить оружие и уйти прочь?

— В подобной ситуации окажется довольно много факторов, которые нужно учитывать; все будет зависеть от…

— Чарльз, отложи лекцию на потом. Просто скажи мне: да или нет?

— Наверное. Да.

Чарльз позволил своей руке упасть обратно на колени, и когда он снова открыл глаза, то понял, что Эрик ухмыляется, глядя на него. На мгновение они уставились друг на друга, и в затуманенном усталостью сознании Чарльза все это слилось в сюрреалистичную картину: тиканье остывающего двигателя отсчитывало секунды молчания, повисшего между ними; снаружи яростно завывал ветер, бросаясь на бока «Рамблера», от чего маленький автомобиль вздрагивал и звенел запотевшими стеклами. На лацкане кожаной куртки Эрика виднелось небольшое кетчупное пятно, оставшееся от гамбургера, который он съел на обед; обертка гамбургера до сих пор валялась где-то на полу автомобиля, так же, как и другие следы их недельной поездки. Чарльз рассеянно вспомнил, как быстро Эрик всегда ест — будто украдкой, не позволяя себе терять ни единой крошки, ненавидя всех, кто застает его в обеденное время…

— Это невероятно, мой друг. Ты действительно можешь это сделать? В любой момент, когда захочешь?

Чарльз моргнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на происходящем. Учитывая его умственное истощение и раздражительность Эрика, было бы чудом, если бы они оба без приключений пережили эту ночь.

— Да, конечно. Разве я не говорил? Я могу управлять импульсами между человеческим мозгом и центральной нервной системой, контролируя чьи-то действия, или же могу остановить всю нервную деятельность целиком и погрузить человека в состояние анабиоза, — привычно повторил он. — Как я неоднократно отмечал раньше. И Эрик? Точно так же я могу заставить тебя выйти из машины, стать рядом с дорогой и запеть «Я маленький чайник», прыгая на одной ноге, если захочу. Так что не будешь ли ты столь любезен перестать глазеть на меня и снова включить двигатель, пока мы оба не замерзли до смерти?

Эрик скривился от нарисованной перспективы, но его слова возымели действие. Он рассеянно махнул рукой — Чарльз увидел, как повернулся ключ в замке зажигания, — а затем вывел их автомобиль обратно на дорогу, на этот раз твердо намеренный не отвлекаться, что бы ни творилось вокруг. Чарльз чувствовал, как мысли Эрика беспокойно мечутся на краю сознания, но на какое-то время все стихло. Не было слышно ничего, кроме шелеста шин по асфальту и приглушенного рычания двигателя, когда «Рамблер» переключался с передачи на передачу. Чарльз сказал себе, что не против молчания; по правде, он вообще не был уверен, что способен выдержать подобный разговор прямо сейчас. Тем не менее, трудно было противиться соблазну нырнуть в сознание Эрика, и это мешало его вялым попыткам уснуть, пока зимнее солнце позади них медленно скатывалось в объятья голых деревьев, похожих на скелеты.

Они успели поменяться местами, прежде чем Эрик снова заговорил:

— Выходит, ты можешь полностью игнорировать свободу воли, — сказал он, размышляя вслух. Краем глаза он наблюдал за Чарльзом, который регулировал по росту водительское сиденье и зеркало заднего вида. — Подобно богу.

— Не будь дураком, Эрик. Я могу управлять непроизвольными физическими рефлексами, и все. Это не имеет ничего общего со свободой воли.

— Так что, я мог бы сопротивляться тебе, если бы захотел?

Чарльз заколебался, прекратив попытки запустить мотор, и посмотрел на своего друга. Был какой-то тонкий, почти незаметный сдвиг в балансе сил между ними, и это беспокоило Чарльза, потому что он не до конца понимал случившегося. Тем не менее, ему казалось только справедливым сразу же прояснить основные принципы — в конце концов, именно он будет отвечать за последствия.

— Возможно, — медленно сказал Чарльз, нахмурившись, поскольку рассеянный свет за Эриком слепил его, и он на самом деле не видел, с кем говорит. — Ты, конечно, мог бы попытаться. Но тебе придется пообещать мне одну вещь, Эрик: никогда не пробуй. Никогда. Ты можешь доверять мне, но даже если речь пойдет о другом телепате… сопротивление может привести к серьезным повреждениям мозга, особенно если ты не знаешь, что делаешь. Вероятно, это убьет тебя.

Тишина между ними была задумчивой, когда Чарльз наконец завел машину и двинулся вперед. Теперь за окном стояла настоящая ночь. Угрюмые штормовые облака, похожие на сигаретный дым, быстро скрыли почти все звезды, и каждый отблеск встречных фар превращался в сосудистые звездочки, повторяющие сетку трещин в левом верхнем углу лобового стекла. Обычно Чарльз ничего не имел против поездок в темноте, но сегодня то появляющийся, то пропадающий свет чужих фар вызывал у него чувство странной уязвимости, будто их желчно-желтый цвет просачивался сквозь кожу, высушивая кости. «Как прожекторы в лагере, — думал Эрик рядом с ним. — Лающие собаки и сорняки, замерзшие до жалящей остроты, большие злые люди с большими злыми пушками…»

— Все это время мы завидовали твоей способности сойти за обычного человека, — спокойно сказал Эрик, скрестив руки на груди и безучастно глядя вперед, на темную дорогу. — Особенно те из нас, кто, как Хэнк и Алекс, не способны скрывать свой дар — за ними придут в первую очередь. И я с содроганием думаю о том, что люди могут с ними сделать. Но ты, мой друг… то, что они сделают с остальными, ничто по сравнению с тем, что они могут сделать с тобой.

Чарльз не знал, что на такое можно ответить. Он побарабанил пальцами по рулю, несколько секунд обдумывая следующую фразу, а потом мягко заметил:

— Час назад ты думал, что я слаб.

— Да. И за это я прошу прощения; я не понимал.

— Нет, ты все ещё не понимаешь.

Остаток ночи они ехали в тишине, по очереди пытаясь обогнать бурю. 

***

Весна подчас заставала Чарльза в самых неожиданных местах. После поездки сквозь стылую зиму в кузове грузовика российского фермера он, конечно, не ожидал встречать медленное, радостное пробуждение мира в Вестчестере.

Улыбнувшись этой неожиданной иронии, Чарльз подставил лицо теплым лучам восходящего солнца и ускорил бег.

Даже во время своей жизни в Оксфорде он исправно оплачивал чеки на содержание особняка, хоть тогда им руководили скорее вина и чувство долга, чем мысли о будущем. Почему-то Чарльз так и не смог его продать, но никогда не предполагал, что ему придется сюда вернуться.

— Судьба, — философски сказала Рэйвен, взяв его под руку; впрочем, вряд ли она верила в сказанное — так же, как и он сам. Скорее это была довольно удобная случайность. И к тому же, хоть Чарльз вряд ли признался бы в этом даже самому себе, было приятно наконец вернуться домой.

Его ноги легко вспоминали давно проторенный путь, пока он оббегал особняк по кругу, — куски грязи и гравия летели из-под ботинок в разные стороны. Воздух все ещё был морозным и ощутимо пощипывал вспотевшую спину и лицо, но зато пах чистотой и свежестью, и Чарльз решил, что это стоит некоторых неудобств. Высокие стебли травы были влажными от росы, когда он свернул в поля за домом: его внимание привлекли разноцветные пятна посреди бескрайних зеленых просторов. Он не останавливался специально, чтобы рассмотреть цветы поближе, но было приятно любоваться ими на бегу. Хлябь под ногами и травяной сок еще сильнее запачкали брюки, и он ухмыльнулся про себя, представив, какую трепку задаст ему Рэйвен.

Все это позволило глубже погрузиться в свои мысли, чем он обычно себе позволял — в конце концов, застать его здесь врасплох могли только цветы и птицы.

Пока что, размышлял он, продолжая бежать, дела у них идут неплохо. Чарльз легко взял на себя роль «учителя», радуясь каждой победе его учеников над собой так же искренне, будто эти победы были его собственными. Никто из них не знал, чем именно они здесь занимаются — но почему-то все дружно решили, что Чарльз лучше представляет себе ситуацию; и он готов был поддерживать это заблуждение до тех пор, пока оно позволяло им чувствовать себя в безопасности. Все они отчаянно нуждались в этом.

Но все же новая роль почти не оставляла ему времени на себя. Пытаясь совместить функции учителя и администратора, он забил все свое расписание, кроме самых ранних часов. Так что теперь Чарльз быстро одевался в неверном свете зарождающегося утра и выскальзывал на улицу, чтобы пробежать вокруг особняка пару кругов — номинально он проверял окрестности, но на деле ему лишь хотелось прочистить голову. Он не был создан для одиночества; если перед ним ставал выбор, то Чарльз предпочитал окружать себя другими людьми. Но фоновый шум дома, переполненного чужими мыслями и желаниями, снами и стремлениями, мог быть невероятно выматывающим для телепата — особенно такого, что привык работать до изнеможения; так что утреннее одиночество было желанной отсрочкой.

Он побежал назад к особняку, сделав ещё два круга, прежде чем солнце поднялось высоко и стало нужно возвращаться домой. Все остальные только начали просыпаться, что оставляло Чарльзу около получаса для душа и переодевания, прежде чем он спускался к завтраку и своим подопечным.

Но сегодня что-то нарушило привычную рутину: кухня была уже занята, когда Чарльз вошел через заднюю дверь. За столом сидел Эрик, одетый в светло-серые штаны и тренировочную куртку, и вяло ковырял кашу ложкой.

— Хорошо пробежался? — спросил он, глядя, как Чарльз пьет большими глотками воду из-под крана. — Хэнк что-то говорил о дожде ближе к вечеру.

— Пока что никаких признаков дождя, — откликнулся Чарльз, взглянув на своего друга. Так и подмывало спросить, почему тот встал гораздо раньше обычного, но Чарльз решил позволить Эрику самому рассказать об этом; вместо расспросов он подошел к столу и сел напротив. Все были удивлены, когда после разгрома базы Эрик решил вместе с остальными ехать в особняк, и Чарльз, наверное, был удивлен больше всех. Он доверял ему — в конце концов, они разделяли взгляды на единство мутантов, хоть и поломали немало копий насчет будущего их вида, — но с заманчиво свежим следом Шоу в руках нельзя было утверждать с уверенностью, останется ли Эрик, отложив свои планы на месть.

Отвлекшись от этих мыслей, он бодро добавил:

— Не думаю, что дождь помешает нашим тренировкам.

Что-то неуловимое в самой позе Эрика, в той ленивой неподвижности, с какой он сидел, бросало вызов всем окружающим. Но для него это было в порядке вещей; и отчасти поэтому Чарльз так наслаждался его обществом.

— Тренировки? Выходит, ты тренировался? — небрежно спросил Эрик, откинувшись на спинку стула и вытянув длинные ноги под столом. Носок его обуви задевал лодыжку Чарльза, но тот не стал менять позу. Эрик обожал вторгаться в его личное пространство.

— Конечно. Разве не этим мы все здесь заняты? Бегом, подъемом тяжестей…

— …использованием наших способностей, — многозначительно добавил Эрик, едва заметно прищурившись.

Яркий утренний свет заливал кухню, пробиваясь сквозь тонкие занавески на окнах; солнечные пятна пестрели на старой столешнице, высвечивали янтарно-изумрудные проблески в темно-зеленых глазах Эрика. Вот для чего он встал так рано, неожиданно понял Чарльз. Но так же, как и утром, с цветами среди моря травы, он позволил себе отвлечься на созерцание неожиданных красок, прежде чем ответить.

Они оба уже не выглядели такими бледными, как зимой, рассеяно заметил Чарльз. Теплые лучи солнца делали свое дело, постепенно растапливая холод.

— Что ж, нет, бег не помогает мне справляться с телепатией. Но точно так же он не помогает тебе управлять металлом.

— Действительно. Именно поэтому я занимаюсь другими вещами, кроме бега и подъема тяжестей. — Эрик махнул рукой, и ложка послушно поднялась в воздух, серебристо блеснув в солнечном свете, а потом аккуратно завязалась в бантик — как будто была сделана из податливого шелка. — Мне стало любопытно, чем ещё ты занимаешься. Я имею в виду, когда не бегаешь, или сидишь за столом, разгребая бумаги, или помогаешь Алексу взрывать манекены в подвале, или уговариваешь Шона выброситься из окна, или…

— Да, да, Эрик, я понял. — Чарльз поднял руку, чтобы остановить его тираду, и неловко поерзал в кресле. У него возникло нелепое ощущение, словно он — нерадивый ученик, которого директор отчитывает за пренебрежение учебой. — Как ты только что сказал, я был сильно занят.

Он взъерошил влажные волосы, не поддавшись импульсу виновато уставиться в стол.  
Эрик что-то согласно промычал, вернул ложке ее первоначальную форму и воткнул назад в кашу, а затем подпер голову рукой.

— И что бы ты делал, не будь так занят? — спросил он. — Убеди Хэнка взять на себя часть документов. Или заставь Шона самостоятельно выбрасываться из окна. Чем ты займешься, когда у тебя снова появится свободное время?

— Эрик, у тебя и других мутантов, живущих в этом доме, есть физическое проявление ваших способностей — вы можете упражняться сами по себе. Но телепатия никак не проявляется, если рядом с ее носителем нет других живых существ. Я не могу заниматься один.

— Тогда хорошо, что ты не один, не правда ли?

Эрик ухмыльнулся — кажется, ситуация его забавляла. Чарльз успел привязаться к этой ухмылке; впрочем, она не помешала ему решительно покачать головой.

— Нет, Эрик. Хорошенько подумай вот над чем: мы тренируемся, потому что идем на войну. И когда тот же Алекс выпускает кольца раскаленной плазмы, мы прячемся за дверьми бункера, чтобы не попасть под атаку; но от моего удара никто не сможет скрыться. Это слишком опасно.

— Тренируйся со мной, а не с детьми.

Голос Эрика звучал небрежно, но в нем явственно звучало желание защитить — причем не только детей, что было ожидаемо, но и самого Чарльза, к чему тот был совершенно не готов. Долгое мгновение он изучал своего друга, пока Эрик беспокойно теребил рукав своей спортивной куртки.

— Для тебя это так же опасно, как и для всех остальных. Я ценю твое предложение, но мой ответ остается прежним.

Эрик нетерпеливо вздохнул:

— Тогда не нападай, Чарльз. Наверняка есть и другие способы упражняться с телепатией. Зарядка, тренировки на выносливость — называй, как хочешь. Например… что, если я попробую скрыть от тебя какой-то секрет?

— Нет, это не сработает. Сам факт того, что ты сосредоточишься на своей тайне, сразу же выдаст тебя.

— Понятно. Тогда я буду практиковаться держать щиты, чтобы ты не смог пробраться внутрь.

Чарльз посмотрел на него с легким испугом:

— Твой разум не похож на крепость, Эрик. Разве ты забыл наш предыдущий разговор на эту тему? Если я буду прорываться сквозь щиты, то могу случайно убить тебя.

— Тогда на что мой разум похож? — Теперь голос Эрика звучал резче; его нетерпение понемногу плавилось в раздражение, и Чарльз машинально бросил взгляд на ложку, ожидая услышать стук серебра против фарфорового края. — Ты все время жалуешься, что никто не понимает телепатию, но никогда не объясняешь принципы ее работы. Так объясни мне. Ты же у нас профессор, не так ли? Учись, обучая других. — Он резко улыбнулся, бросая вызов. Ложка осталась неподвижной.

Несколько секунд Чарльз колебался, а потом честно признал:

— Я и не говорил, что ты не способен меня понять, я просто сомневаюсь, захочешь ли. Телепатия не похожа на твои способности или способности детей; как я уже сказал, у нее нет физического проявления. Я не контролирую объекты или изображения, я могу лишь контролировать нервные импульсы — но только в том случае, если у меня нет другого выбора. Я не делаю этого часто. На самом деле, моя телепатия больше похожа на… — он сделал паузу, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, — спутниковую антенну, наверное? Только я принимаю чужие мысли и эмоции. В бою я смогу разве что определить, является ли кто-то нашим врагом, представляет ли он опасность. Телепатия — инструмент коммуникации, а не оружие.

Теперь уже Эрик покачал головой, ничуть не убежденный.

— Я не поверю этому ни на секунду. Но даже если ты прав, тебе все равно необходимы тренировки. Я видел, что случилось в последний раз, когда ты не справился со своими щитами; а ведь это было всего-навсего метро, где люди понятия не имели о твоем существовании. Им это было безразлично. — Эрик отодвинул свой стул, заставив ножки со скрежетом проехаться по деревянному полу, а затем оперся ладонями на стол и наклонился вперед. — Все уязвимы, Чарльз. Все, включая тебя. Именно поэтому мы здесь собрались. И я лишь хочу знать — что ты собираешься делать со своей уязвимостью?

Он не стал ждать ответа, только бросил на Чарльза последний мрачный взгляд, прежде чем выпрямиться и выйти из кухни.

***

Чарльз считал, что после утреннего спора Эрик какое-то время будет избегать его, но, как ни странно, все вышло в точности наоборот. Следующие несколько дней он видел его чаще, чем за все остальное время жизни в особняке, вместе взятое: куда бы Чарльз ни пошел, тот следовал за ним, как привязанный. Однако это не раздражало — возможно, потому, что он не пытался поднять неудобную тему снова. Соизволив наконец задуматься над его поведением, Чарльз решил, что Эрик захотел проследить, как он на самом деле проводит время и насколько упражняет свои телепатические мышцы, — но счел за благо не уточнять у самого Эрика, как и вообще часто бывало. В конце концов, у них и без того хватало дел, чтобы отвлекаться ещё и на праздные разговоры.

Как-то вечером они сидели в его кабинете: Эрик читал на диване у двери, пока сам он корпел над неуклонно растущим бюджетом особняка; за несколько часов они не перекинулись и словом, и все равно молчание было уютным. Вытянув свои невозможно длинные ноги, Эрик, казалось, полностью погрузился в чтение. Чарльз не был уверен, что за книгу он читает, но знал, что тот частенько наведывается в его библиотеку, не спрашивая разрешения; впрочем, ему бы и не отказали, если бы он попросил. Хотя для Эрика это было делом принципа: загибать уголки страниц в любимых книгах Чарльза казалось ему ещё одним способом пометить территорию.

В какой-то момент Чарльзу захотелось шутливо сказать, что Эрик и сам в последнее время не очень-то усердно тренируется (если, конечно, не считать сегодняшний вечер тренировкой по мирному сосуществованию с другими людьми), но тогда ему пришлось бы также признать, что последние минут пять он разглядывает своего друга, а не работает над бюджетом. И кроме того, Эрик пользовался своими способностями, пусть и неосознанно: найдя между диванными подушками завалявшийся там четвертак, он подвесил его в воздухе у плеча и, не отрываясь от чтения, придавал металлу все новые и новые формы.

Зрелище странным образом завораживало. Надеясь, что Эрик слишком увлечен книгой, чтобы смотреть по сторонам, Чарльз оперся подбородком на сжатые в замок пальцы и позволил себе расслабиться, глядя, как монета перетекает из одного образа в другой. Очевидно, это был бессознательный процесс — а также, нельзя не признать, довольно впечатляющая демонстрация, как сильно способности Эрика прогрессировали за столь короткий срок. Чарльз вдруг понял, что, хорошо сосредоточившись, может уловить поток скрытых эмоций, пульсирующих в глубине чужого разума, под сознательными мыслями. Как и металл, эмоции постоянно менялись, распадались и смешивались во что-то новое, влияя на трансформации монеты. Прищурившись, Чарльз попытался вслушаться внимательнее, глядя на плавящийся метал. «Какое-то животное… темнота… ночь… кошка?» Но нет — монета приняла форму небольшой летучей мыши, прежде чем снова смялась в гладкий комок. «Черт. Ладно, а если так: что-то маленькое… голод… ярко-красный… яблоко!»

В этот раз он угадал. Довольный, Чарльз закусил губу и попытался снова. «Гнев… сила… кто-то большой… острые когти…»

— Медведь, — пробормотал Чарльз, а затем широко улыбнулся, увидев подтверждение своей догадки.

— …ты что-то сказал? — Эрик поднял взгляд от своей книги, недоуменно моргнув, и Чарльз поспешно выпрямился в кресле. Кусок металла упал на диванную подушку, снова приняв вид обычного четвертака.

— Да нет, ничего. Я просто… ты сделал медведя, — путано объяснил Чарльз. Приподняв бровь, Эрик посмотрел на монету:

— В самом деле? Не обратил внимания, честно говоря.

Какая-то смесь вины и гордости вынудила Чарльза добавить:

— Я чувствовал твои подсознательные мысли о монете и несколько раз пытался угадать, на какой форме она остановится, прежде чем ты сам принял окончательное решение.

Судя по выражению лица Эрика, он был одновременно заинтригован и несколько смущен.

— Как ты можешь определить мысль, которая ещё не появилась? — Он закрыл книгу, заложив пальцем то место, где читал — временная пауза, однако свидетельствующая о неподдельном интересе.

— Ну, вообще-то мысль уже появилась, но ещё не приобрела законченный вид. Представь, что кто-то начинает произносить слово — и ты уже знаешь, каким оно будет, услышав только первые несколько звуков.

Нахмурившись, Эрик перевел взгляд на потрепанную синюю обложку.

— Но я не думал о медведях, — заметил он. — Они нигде не упоминаются в «Гамлете».

— Ты думал о чем-то, что твое подсознание ассоциирует с медведями. Гнев, сила, что-то острое. Полагаю, ты как раз добрался до сцены поединка между Гамлетом и Лаэртом.

На его лице мелькнуло удивление, что было довольно редким зрелищем, и Чарльз снова почувствовал странное удовольствие от своей правоты.

Опустив ноги, Эрик откинулся на подушку и с любопытством уставился на него, положив книгу на колени. Обычно такое ерзанье значило глубокую задумчивость — у Эрика всегда было слишком много энергии для его же собственного блага.

— Хм, любопытно. Так значит, мои сознательные мысли — это слова, а подсознательные — изображения?

— Нет, ты неправильно меня понял. О любом окружающем предмете мы думаем сразу несколькими путями, причем как сознательно, так и бессознательно. Эмоции, изображения, слова — все смешивается вместе… как разные части речи. Никто не пользуется только одним способом выражения своих мыслей. Стоит только подумать о словах с отчетливыми визуальными ассоциациями — такими, как «мед», например, или…

— …или «кровь», — подсказал Эрик. Чарльз внимательно посмотрел на него, но решил никак не комментировать этот выбор.

— Да, если хочешь. Наши сознания находятся в непрерывном диалоге с окружающим миром; каждый раз, когда ты используешь любое из пяти чувств, эти ощущения влияют на твои мысли. То же можно сказать и об эмоциях: например, разозленный человек будет думать о медведях иначе, чем спокойный. Форма мыслей будет отличаться. Именно поэтому я могу судить о чьих-то эмоциях, даже если не вижу самого их обладателя и понятия не имею, что его так разозлило или обрадовало.

— А что насчет моих эмоций? Не связанных с медведем, я имею ввиду.

Чарльз склонил голову набок, не уверенный, дразнит ли его Эрик, но все-таки решил ответить:

— Сейчас ты спокоен. Все, что ты чувствовал раньше — злость, опасность — было лишь откликом на содержание книги, а не твоими собственными ощущениями.

— Но как ты можешь быть в этом уверен? Конечно, сейчас ты сидишь в одной комнате со мной и знаешь, что я читаю. Но если бы тебя не было рядом?..

— Я все равно не ошибся бы. Если ты войдешь в комнату и услышишь, как кто-то рассказывает историю, сможешь ли ты отличить вымысел от того, что случилось с самим рассказчиком?

— …наверное. Скорее всего, да.

— Именно. Колебания голоса, жесты, уровень эмоциональной вовлеченности — все это человек выражает бессознательно, а ты точно так же бессознательно считываешь и анализируешь. Я бы понятия не имел, что ты читаешь «Гамлета» — если бы не искал эту информацию в твоем сознании специально, конечно, — но все равно знал бы, что твои эмоции вызваны чем-то далеким от тебя.

— Так вот как ты отличаешь, когда люди лгут? Признаться, я часто задавался этим вопросом.

Чарльз улыбнулся ему, и Эрик бессознательно выпрямился в лучах этой молчаливой похвалы.

— Да, ты прав. Люди могут научиться подделывать свой голос и жесты, чтобы отлично лгать, но никто не умеет подделывать свои мысли — в этом нет нужды. Если человеческая эволюция будет и дальше развиваться в том же направлении, что и мы… в частности, конкретно я… то когда-нибудь такая необходимость может возникнуть. Но пока что для меня совершенно очевидно, когда кто-то говорит неправду.

— Я думал, чтение мыслей сродни чтению книг — ты открываешь ее и выхватываешь отдельное предложение. Я понятия не имел, что все настолько запутанно. И ты делаешь это каждый раз? К примеру, когда ищешь направление в чужом разуме?

— В общем-то, да, — нехотя признал Чарльз. Согласиться означало признать за собой какой-то недостаток; меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Эрик опять счел его слабаком. — Если уж сравнивать, то представь, что ты входишь в библиотеку и выхватываешь взглядом название книги. Но с опытом все становится проще: я провел годы, учась интерпретировать те образы и эмоции, которые видел в головах людей. Тут есть определенное сходство с тем, как ты учишься читать на иностранном языке и переводить на свой собственный.

— Неудивительно, что ты всегда так устаешь, — заметил Эрик с сочувствием. Чарльз в ответ только пожал плечами, стряхнув несуществующую пылинку с рукава пиджака. Эрик снова смотрел на него тем же изучающим взглядом, что и в машине, когда Чарльз заставил его резко свернуть в сторону, и это было несколько неуютное ощущение.

— …все-таки нужно закончить с бюджетом, — неловко сказал Чарльз, уткнувшись в бумаги. Эрик тоже сделал вид, что вернулся к чтению, и между ними снова повисла тишина.

***

Хоть его квартиру в Оксфорде сложно было назвать маленькой, но фамильный особняк по любым меркам выглядел куда внушительнее. Когда ветер за окном яростно бился о выступы и карнизы, а полуночный холод сковывал наледью полупустой стакан в его руке, складывалось впечатление, будто лабиринтообразные коридоры за дверьми спальни вытягиваются в бесконечность. Темнота скрадывала углы, размывая границу между сегодняшним днем и полузабытыми воспоминаниями прошлого.

Поднявшись, Чарльз подошел к камину и протянул руки к огню, будто греясь — но, по правде, в тенях этого дома всегда было что-то, заставлявшее жаться поближе к свету. В такие моменты Чарльз был даже рад, что в их компании больше нет телепатов и никто не способен прочесть его мысли.

Огонь в камине вдруг ярко вспыхнул — что-то темное и слоистое отвалилось от задней стенки дымохода, угодив прямо в пылающее пламя. Это событие привлекло его внимание, и он, нахмурившись, повнимательнее всмотрелся в угли. Похоже, все-таки стоило договориться о чистке дымоходов, прежде чем разжигать камин; но вместо этого Чарльз ограничился быстрой телепатической проверкой, убедившись, что никак не навредит возможной жительнице трубы, птице или летучей мыши. Его удобство не стоило чужой жизни.

«И что ты будешь делать, если случайно подожжешь всех гостей?» — уныло спросил себя Чарльз, краешком ботинка подтолкнув бревно, сыплющее искрами в опасной близости от каминной решетки. Но сделав ещё один глоток бренди, он убедил себя, глядя на колеблющиеся под порывами ветра огненные языки, что чистка дымохода все-таки не входит в круг его первоочередных задач.

В следующий раз он обязательно уделит этому внимание, успокоил себя Чарльз, вернувшись к любимому креслу. Это была лишь сиюминутная небрежность, обычно ему не свойственная. Но Чарльзу оказалось сложно представить какие-то изменения в особняке — его каменные стены преодолевали ход времени с завидным стоицизмом. И хотя фамильное имение Ксавье считалось довольно новым по любым европейским меркам, в детстве дом казался ему слишком большим и старым; и потому, наверное, в глубине его души до сих пор жила какая-то иррациональная вера, что особняк всегда был и навсегда останется таким, каким он его помнит. Чаще всего эта мысль казалась ему пугающей, но иногда дарила странный комфорт.

Впрочем, тут он невольно лукавил, не так ли? Чарльз сам принес перемены вместе со своим неохотным возвращением — взрывы смеха и разговоры за обеденным столом, чужое присутствие, окутавшее эти бесплодные стены. Его гости заняли пять спален, пустовавших слишком долго; при желании Чарльз мог коснуться их спящих умов: вот Рэйвен, совершенно расслабленная в своей комнате, как редко бывала расслаблена в своем настоящем облике; вот Алекс, успокоенный отсутствием тюремных стен вокруг. Закрыв глаза и потянувшись чуть дальше, он увидел, что Шону снится полет, а Хэнк и во сне мечтает о Рэйвен… впрочем, не то чтобы он хотел или должен был это знать, торопливо напомнил себе Чарльз, подавшись обратно. В то время как Эрик…

Что ж, оказывается, спало только четверо из его гостей.

Сказав себе, что это совершенно не его дело, почему Эрик так поздно ночью все ещё бодрствует, Чарльз все-таки прижал два пальца к виску, согреваемый бренди изнутри, и легко коснулся чужого сознания с молчаливым вопросом.

Сначала он почувствовал чужое удивление от неожиданного контакта, но оно быстро переросло в недоумение, зачем Чарльз вообще что-то спрашивал. Это была привычная реакция на его способности — причем ничуть не изменившаяся, несмотря на их недавний разговор о природе телепатии, — так что Чарльз сосредоточился на той нерешительности, что пришла на смену удивлению. В сознании Эрика не чувствовалось враждебности, которой он почти что ждал; скорее это были колебания человека, не слишком полагающегося на невербальную коммуникацию как основной способ речи, а потому не знающего, как реагировать. Ответить словами Эрику было бы проще всего — большинство людей так и делали; Чарльз прекрасно знал, насколько проще думать, опираясь на текст. Во время вербовочной поездки они тоже общались между собой словами, даже когда Чарльз использовал телепатию.

Но ему стоило бы догадаться, что Эрик, с его удивительными лингвистическими способностями, захочет ответить на языке самого Чарльза — не зря же эта тема так сильно заинтересовала его раньше. Он улыбнулся, зная, что со стороны наверняка выглядит одновременно удивленным и пытающимся скрыть свою привязанность. Не отрывая пальцы от виска, Чарльз подпер ладонью голову и принялся терпеливо ждать, когда же Эрик сделает свой ход.

Наконец он послал Чарльзу неуклюжий первый образ: изображения в нем заменяли эмоции, и в его основе не было видно определенной цели, будто он сам по себе возник среди теней особняка. Поскольку Эрик не знал, где находится его собеседник, то и свое сообщение он отправил куда-то в пустоту — более слабый телепат, наверное, вообще ничего не уловил бы. Сам образ был изображением окна в спальне Эрика: темное стекло, о которое бьются струи дождя, и потемневшая от времени деревянная рама, слегка поскрипывающая на ветру. В глубине стекла виднелось размытое, почти призрачное отражение. Было ясно, что смысл его сообщения крылся совсем не в разбушевавшейся буре, из-за которой он не мог уснуть — речь шла о чем-то большем; но о чем именно, трудно было понять.

Чарльз прикрыл глаза, задумавшись на секунду, а затем ответил ему собственным образом, сложенным из ощущений: идущее от огня тепло, согревающее руки; кожаное сиденье кресла, надежно стоящего на полу; едва заметный, успокаивающий запах старых книг, которыми заставлены ряды полок возле двери; всепоглощающее ощущение безопасности и порядка, расходящееся, будто волнами, вокруг большого письменного стола из красного дерева; небольшой столик в углу, где мраморные шахматные фигуры стоят на страже против пляшущих теней на стене. Все это он рассыпал на границе чужого сознания, подобно хлебным крошкам.

На мгновение Чарльз ощутил чужое замешательство, но оно быстро сменилось пониманием. Он поймал себя на том, что снова улыбается, и откинулся на спинку кресла — причем не имея ни малейшего понятия, когда успел азартно наклониться вперед. Следующий образ, пришедший от Эрика, был направлен куда лучше — будь это мяч, он всего пару раз отскочил бы от сетки, прежде чем Чарльз смог поймать его затянутой в перчатку рукой. Но что ещё больше впечатляло, так это отголосок настоящих ощущений, в которых чувствовалось эхо вопроса, посланного самим Чарльзом. Конечно, это была простая имитация — как и любой начинающий, Эрик лишь повторил то, что уже слышал. И все равно его копия производила впечатление: текстовый речитатив, который Чарльз всегда слышал в голове у своего друга, теперь едва чувствовался.

В ответ он с максимальной осторожностью послал два ощущения — беспокойства и пустоты; они должны были стать объяснением, а не поводом для неприятных воспоминаний. Приложив все усилия, чтобы не потревожить темные пласты памяти своего собеседника, Чарльз не сразу понял, что этим откровением поставил под удар и себя.

После этого между ними надолго повисло молчание. Трудно было понять — то ли Эрик не знает, как ответить, то ли не хочет навязываться, но Чарльз не поддался искушению выяснить все самому. Эрик начал эту псевдо-игру, не имея никаких преимуществ на своей стороне, и лезть в его мысли глубже казалось мошенничеством.

Следующий появившийся образ больше напоминал головоломку: лексика была верной, но грамматика — неправильной от начала и до конца. Смысл, лежащий в основе образа, говорил что-то об отклонении от цели — так же, как поток воды распадается на отдельные капли, столкнувшись с препятствием; и как раньше, ассоциативный ряд замыкала вопросительная интонация. Он позволил Эрику ощутить его недоумение, на что быстро пришел ответ — изображение шахматной доски. Технически это было против правил, но не стоило забывать, что, несмотря на весь свой ум, Эрик в первую очередь оставался практичным человеком.

«Отвлечься, — понял Чарльз. — Он предлагает помочь мне отвлечься». Переформулировав образ правильно, он отправил его назад, мягко указав на ошибки — и замер на секунду, чтобы обдумать это неожиданное предложение.

Очевидно, Чарльз уже выпил слишком много бренди, чтобы сыграть с Эриком в шахматы, но они всегда могли просто о чем-нибудь поговорить. Впрочем, хоть он и наслаждался общением с Эриком, Чарльз понял вдруг, что не хотел бы повторять ещё один опыт из бесчисленного разряда тех, которые имел раньше со своими человеческими друзьями. Когда Чарльз не мог никому рассказать о своем даре, телепатические разговоры казались ему чем-то вроде роскоши, и только сейчас он понял, как сильно жаждет близости такого рода. Требования Рэйвен, чтобы он «не лез к ней в голову», как правило, исключали любые формы телепатического взаимодействия — и до недавнего времени она была единственной, кто знал.

Наконец Чарльз отправил свое согласие, но с одним условием: весь разговор будет вестись мысленно.

Снова повисло молчание, оборвавшееся коротким вопросом. Но вместо дальнейших объяснений Чарльз ответил действием, создав в своем разуме образ кошки — абстрактный набросок без особых деталей, пассивный и бесцветный, — а затем осторожно перенес этот образ в сознание Эрика, по-детски позабавленный его первоначальной растерянностью. Да и вообще, если так подумать, все это было сплошным ребячеством: в детстве он точно так же играл с Рэйвен, когда она ещё не столь ревностно охраняла от него свои секреты. Чаще всего они развлекались подобным образом во время скучных поездок или тоскливыми ненастными вечерами, когда взрослые оставляли их делать уроки.

Конечно, Рэйвен в свое время досталось преимущество словесных объяснений, но в этот раз Чарльз подавил желание как-то прокомментировать свои действия — ему было любопытно, справится ли Эрик сам.

Видимо, какая-то часть его удовольствия от игры просочилась сквозь их связь, так что в ответ Чарльз получил подробно выдуманную кошку: с четко обрисованными охотничьими мышцами, густой серебристо-серой шерстью и светящимися глазами такого же синего оттенка, как и у самого Чарльза. Обрадованный, он в ответ начал создавать комнату вокруг этого образа: стены, которым Эрик тут же придал фактуру красного кирпича, и пол, укрытый вязаным ковром. Вместе они наполнили комнату мебелью и разными безделушками — вскоре их стало достаточно, чтобы посрамить любые викторианские представления об уюте; и когда в комнате больше не осталось свободного места, Чарльз открыл двери и выпустил кошку в коридор.

Это была простая игра, но не всегда легкая: чем подробней было пространство вокруг кошки, тем сложнее становилось держать в уме все детали; тем не менее, Эрик поспевал нога в ногу. Чарльз чувствовал его любопытство и сосредоточенность, тянущиеся шлейфом за всеми новыми фрагментами, которыми он наполнял их общий мир. И в этом пространстве, полном их общей радостью творения, не было места ни страхам и ночным кошмарам, которые не давали Эрику уснуть в эти предрассветные часы, ни уродливым призракам из далекого детства Чарльза.

Но зато здесь было место для всего остального.

Когда бесконечные возможности воображения сами по себе стали утомительными, Чарльз мягко отстранился от созидательного процесса, уцепив воображаемую кошку за ее воображаемый загривок и поместив внутрь гораздо более знакомой им комнаты.

Смена декораций явно позабавила Эрика, но он поддержал игру, создав образ самого себя, сидящего на кровати. Он все ещё был одет в привычные джинсы и черную водолазку, и упирался в спинку босыми ступнями своих длинных ног, скрещенных в лодыжках; созданная ими кошка легко вскочила на покрывало рядом с ним, и он погладил ее. Сам Эрик не мог воссоздать физические ощущения — как первоклассник не мог постичь Шекспира, — но для Чарльза это было лишь ещё одной детской забавой, не более того. Он представил себе, как кошка потерлась о ступню Эрика, и был вознагражден испуганным удивлением, когда тот в самом деле почувствовал призрачную ласку меха против своей кожи.

Если бы Чарльз не был таким сонным и пьяным, вероятно, в тот момент он решил бы, что зашел слишком уж далеко — ему пришлось забраться куда глубже в сознание Эрика, чтобы убедить его тело почувствовать что-то несуществующее, — но прямо здесь и сейчас это показалось ему неплохим дополнением к игре. И кроме того, Эрик казался больше заинтригованным, чем испуганным или рассерженным, так что Чарльз снова заставил кошку потереться о его ступню, прежде чем окончательно отстраниться. А затем настала его очередь удивляться: Эрик отправил ему слегка измененный образ себя, закатав штанину на правой ноге, явно приглашая к дальнейшим экспериментам.

Это был почти что кокетливый жест с его стороны, сильно отличающийся от обычного поведения, — но радость Чарльза вдруг резко оборвалась, когда он внимательнее присмотрелся к обнажившейся коже… если это вообще можно было назвать кожей. Лодыжка Эрика была почти такой же выдубленной, что и обивка его кресла, полностью скрытая сетью уродливых старых шрамов.

Чарльз не раз делил с Эриком отельные номера, а потому прекрасно знал, что на самом деле его ноги выглядят совсем не так. Но сейчас он смотрел не на самого Эрика, а на его представление о себе — то есть на образ, созданный кем-то слишком неумелым, чтобы скрыть свое истинное отношение к изображаемому объекту.

Впрочем, не то чтобы у него было какое-то право обвинять Эрика в несдержанности: прежде, чем он смог остановиться, Чарльз затопил его сознание волной жалости, густо замешанной на привязанности и желании защитить; и сразу после этого изображение пропало, как и общее присутствие Эрика в их маленьком мирке.

Чарльз молча чертыхнулся, но на этот раз сумел сдержать эмоции. Вместо этого он послал извинение, полное сожаления и самоуничижения: «Прости, Эрик, мне очень жаль».

Довольно долго ему никто не отвечал, но наконец он услышал: «Спокойной ночи, Чарльз», что уже обнадеживало. Хоть Эрик и оборвал их разговор, но по крайней мере в нем не чувствовалось никаких следов враждебности или злости.

Взгляд Чарльза вернулся к огню, превратившемуся в едва тлеющие угли, и впервые за последний час он снова услышал завывания ветра в дымоходе, которые раньше игнорировал. Наверное, стоило лечь спать — утром его ждали тренировки.

Но Чарльз позволил себе на какую-то минуту откинуться на спинку кресла, закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь отдаленным эхом предыдущих образов, куда более доброжелательных: слабое тепло умирающего огня против его кожи; сильное послевкусие бренди на языке; и мягкое прикосновение знакомого сознания, что переплелось вместе с его собственным в темноте. 

***

Следующим вечером настала очередь Чарльза мыть посуду — остальные с удовольствием уступали ему эту обязанность: мутанты или нет, но ни один подросток не согласится добровольно заняться уборкой. К тому же Чарльзу удалось переубедить Эрика, что в награду за сложные тренировки они заслуживают вечера, свободного от работы по дому. Впрочем, это вряд ли помешало бы Хэнку провести весь вечер за очередным экспериментом в самодельной лаборатории, но Чарльз пересек его попытки на корню, рассеянно заметив, что Рэйвен просила его спуститься в гостиную после ужина. Теперь детишки собрались возле телевизора и все вместе смотрели какое-то шоу; Чарльз не пытался подслушивать их мысли, но все равно до него доносились их веселье и усталая удовлетворенность, от которой расслаблялся и он сам.

Свет над раковиной светил не особенно ярко, скорее окрашивая тени в янтарные оттенки, чем разгоняя темноту. Недавняя возня с бюджетом убедила Чарльза в необходимости экономить, так что все остальное освещение в кухне он тоже выключил. Но если совсем уж честно, подумал Чарльз, то ему просто нравились все эти тени и полутона; в отличие от предыдущей ночи, теперь они были наполнены смехом, иногда доносящимся из гостиной, и потому не мешали ему любоваться радужной пленкой мыльных пузырей, то и дело появляющихся среди пены на краю раковины. Сочетание теплой воды и холодной плитки под босыми ногами, дополненное привычной рутиной, навевало приятную сонливость.

— Я тут кое-что подумал, — вдруг заявил Эрик, привалившийся плечом к дверному проему, — Чарльз почувствовал его приближение, но все равно чуть не подпрыгнул от звука чужого голоса, вырвавшего его из задумчивости. Он ничего не ответил, взяв пару секунд на обдумывание этих слов, и невольно задался вопросом, чувствуя себя немного виноватым, не пропустил ли он парочку-другую предыдущих реплик. Чарльз ненавидел любые напоминания о той дурацкой поездке в метро.

— Приятно знать, что твой мозг ещё работает, — наконец сказал он, снова сунув руки в горячую мыльную воду. В оконном стекле над раковиной Чарльз увидел отражение мимолетной усмешки Эрика, который, впрочем, тут же стал серьезным, и почему-то он почувствовал себя так, будто одержал маленькую победу.

— О твоих тренировках, я имел ввиду.

Оторвавшись от дверного косяка, Эрик пересек кухню и прислонился бедром к тумбе рядом с раковиной. Он попытался поймать его взгляд, но Чарльз смотрел только на стаканы, которые как раз мыл.

— Я ценю твое беспокойство, Эрик, — медленно сказал он, — но я думал, что мы закончили обсуждать эту тему. Любые тренировки с телепатией слишком опасны.

Эрик презрительно фыркнул, от чего всегда казался по крайней мере на десять лет моложе, и достал сложенный лист бумаги из заднего кармана джинсов.

— А как насчет того, чем мы занимались этой ночью? — поинтересовался он. — Или того, что ты делал вчера в кабинете? В обоих случаях ты оттачивал свои навыки, и никто не пострадал. Я всего лишь стараюсь придумать, как сделать тренировки более интенсивными.

— Эрик…

— Чарльз, не будешь ли ты так добр заткнуться и просто меня выслушать?

Кончиками пальцев Эрик коснулся его плеча, что не вязалось с сердитым тоном — но видно было, что он абсолютно серьезен. Вздохом признав свое поражение, Чарльз обернулся к нему и вытер руки полотенцем.

— Ладно, покажи, что ты там придумал. Но это совсем не значит, что я соглашусь.

Эрик развернул клочок бумаги и положил его на тумбу, жестом предложив Чарльзу подойти и глянуть самому. Это был карандашный набросок лабиринта, но в приглушенном кухонном свете оказалось трудно рассмотреть подробности; когда он склонился ниже, их плечи соприкоснулись.

— Ты говорил, что я не смогу скрыть от тебя какую-то тайну, если сосредоточусь на ее защите, и что мне не следует выставлять никаких щитов — я могу умереть, если ты начнешь прорываться сквозь них. Все верно? Ну что ж, тогда, думаю, я придумал способ решить обе эти проблемы. Смотри. — Наклонившись, Эрик указал на центр лабиринта, и если он заметил, что теперь его рука фактически прижималась к плечу Чарльза, то никак это не прокомментировал. — Я положу тайну здесь, в центре… в том, что я считаю центром своего сознания, и построю стены лабиринта вокруг него — так же, как на рисунке. Я помню, как тяжело было прошлой ночью держать в уме все детали, так что попытки создать стены лабиринта — и к тому же проектировать их тебе — отвлечет мое внимание от тайны и, надеюсь, тем самым усложнит ее поиски. Границы лабиринта будут скрывать тайну, но в то же время это не барьеры, которые тебе понадобится уничтожать для победы — ты сможешь обойти их, не навредив мне. Но для тебя это по-прежнему останется упражнением: ты же не будешь знать планировку лабиринта заранее.

— Но я могу просто-напросто изменить стены, — заметил Чарльз. Тем не менее, он не отказал ему сразу, а обсуждение условий только раззадорило Эрика. — Точно так же, как и прошлой ночью. Если ты дашь мне доступ к своему сознанию, я смогу изменить любой образ, который ты мне отправишь. И если я утвержу это изменение, ты не сможешь его отметить.

— Да, технически ты можешь так сделать, но это будет не по правилам. — Эрик ухмыльнулся ему ещё одной из своих «акульих» улыбок, бросая вызов. — Я же знаю, как ты любишь правила, Чарльз. Конечно, это всего лишь ещё одна игра, но она послужит хорошим упражнением для твоих телепатических рефлексов — особенно если я начну менять стены лабиринта, когда ты будешь внутри. Или придумаю ещё какие-то препятствия, чтобы помешать тебе достичь центра, — он весело хмыкнул.

Чарльз понял, что невольно заинтересовался этим уточнением.

— Неплохая идея, в общем-то, — медленно признал он, — но ты же понимаешь, как утомительно это будет для тебя самого? Вспомни, как быстро ты выдохнулся прошлой ночью. Держать в уме все детали действительно очень сложно, но будет ещё сложнее, если ты начнешь добавлять в лабиринт свои таинственные препятствия.

— Я знаю. Но для меня это тоже будет неплохой практикой. — Подняв взгляд от наброска, Эрик прямо посмотрел Чарльзу в глаза. — Хоть Эмма Фрост сейчас и сидит в тюрьме ЦРУ, но все же она — живое доказательство существования других телепатов, а также того, что Шоу теоретически мог найти их. Я хочу научиться узнавать ощущение, когда кто-то рыщет внутри моей головы, и понять, как можно хотя бы отвлечь телепата, не подвергнув себя при этом смертельному риску.

Чарльз побарабанил пальцами по тумбе, раздумывая, как лучше сформулировать свои слова. Наконец он заметил:

— То, поможет ли тебе эта «практика» или нет, будет зависеть исключительно от телепата и его способностей, Эрик. На самом деле это лишь удваивает риск. Но если таково твое намерение… во время наших занятий ты, по сути, дашь мне эксклюзивное понимание того, как именно строишь свои щиты. Что-то вроде универсального ключа, который откроет любую дверь, которую ты создашь. Может быть, ты действительно сможешь что-то скрыть от других телепатов, используя этот метод, но… вероятно, ты никогда не сможешь скрыться от меня. Если, конечно, когда-нибудь захочешь.

Эрик лишь пожал плечами:

— Так пообещай, что мне не придется скрываться. Обещай мне прямо сейчас, что никогда не вторгнешься в мое сознание без разрешения.

— До тех пор, пока ты сам или кто-то другой не находится в опасности?

— Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю, Чарльз, — Эрик закатил глаза. — Просто пообещай.

— Я обещаю.

— Ну и отлично, — улыбнулся Эрик, прежде чем снова опустил взгляд на свой набросок. — Тогда мне нужно будет разработать новую схему: глупо было бы использовать против тебя ту, что ты уже видел. Так что, начнем сегодня вечером?

Чарльз и сам почти поддался его возбуждению. У него до сих пор оставались свои соображения касательно всей этой затеи — конечно, постройка лабиринтов могла бы развлечь их обеих, но не выглядела очень полезной, — и все же невозможно было отказать Эрику, когда он с таким энтузиазмом за что-то брался.

— Почему нет? Я буду в спальне, так что ты можешь проектировать все образы туда… если, конечно, ты не собираешься отправить настоящих мышей бегать по своему лабиринту.

— Ты единственная лабораторная мышь, которая мне нужна, — ухмыльнулся Эрик в ответ. Он сложил свой набросок и ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу. — Тогда до вечера.

— До вечера, — согласился Чарльз.

***

Фокус с очисткой сознания, как прекрасно знал Чарльз, не имел ничего общего с отсутствием мыслей. Человеческий мозг физически не был способен ни о чем не думать. Как-то раз он пытался дотянуться до сознания трупа в анатомическом театре, и это стало первым — и единственным — случаем, когда Чарльз столкнулся с абсолютно пустой физической оболочкой. Вряд ли это был тот идеал, к которому стоило стремиться.

Так что вместо этого он сосредоточился на одной-единственной маленькой детали, пока она не вытеснила из его сознания все остальное. Сегодня вечером, лежа на боку в кровати, Чарльз позволил взгляду медленно следовать вдоль своей руки, пока не достиг лужицы лунного света, посеребрившего ладонь. Он представил себе холодок, идущий от этого света — хоть и знал, что на самом деле это лишь сочетание непрогретого воздуха в его спальне и холодных простыней, ещё не согретых костяшками пальцев. С искренним интересом Чарльз изучал, как лунные лучи высвечивают складки на его коже и темные вены запястья, большей частью скрытые рукавом пижамы. Эрик не уточнил, когда именно они начнут, но это было неважно; посреди тягучего, медленного мгновения Чарльзу казалось, что у них есть все время мира.

Окно в его спальне было закрыто, но сквозняков в старом доме как раз хватало на то, чтобы едва заметно колебать занавески — и когда одна из них в очередной раз сдвинулась, в образовавшуюся щель просочилось немного серебристого света, неощутимого и вместе с тем твердого, как сталь, упавшего прямо на внутреннюю сторону его запястья. Чарльз уставился на него с сонным восхищением, отдаленно задавшись вопросом, как выглядела бы кровь от лунного пореза.

Но наконец он дождался: паутина чужих мыслей ярко вспыхнула в его сознании, и несколько бесконечных мгновений Чарльз ее разглядывал. Без поддержки телепатических способностей образы Эрика выглядели неуклюже двумерными, будто старательные, но неумелые попытки первоклассника нарисовать свой дом из нескольких блоков и кривых линий. Впрочем, Чарльз мог это исправить. Он мог взять скучный, плоский образ из чужого сознания и вдохнуть в него жизнь.

Вздрогнув в предвкушении их первого, медленного и сокровенного контакта, Чарльз схватил золотую нить и притянул сознание Эрика к собственному. 

***

Первые несколько версий лабиринта вышли довольно грубыми, так что пройти их не составило труда. За основу Эрик брал вопросы Чарльза о своем прошлом, на которые раньше отказывался отвечать (первый из них звучал так: «Сколько тебе было, когда погибла твоя мать?»), и строил вокруг ответов воображаемые стены; затем отступал в сторону и смотрел, как Чарльз движется к центру. Наверное, менее целеустремленного человека обескуражила бы та легкость и быстрота, с которой Чарльз преодолевал все препятствия, но Эрик и не думал сдаваться. Он никогда не повторял одну и ту же ошибку дважды; а к концу недели, окончательно освоившись, научился менять лабиринт в тот самый момент, когда Чарльз уже почти решил головоломку. В пятницу ему наконец-то удалось построить версию, которая заняла их почти до рассвета — под конец они оба были вымотаны, но довольны.

— Я хочу усложнить задачу, — сказал он Чарльзу следующим вечером, когда они играли в шахматы у него в кабинете. Партию Эрик проигрывал — судя по всему, его мысли занимала совершенно другая проблема. — Под конец я менял стены почти постоянно, но ты все равно смог добраться до центра.

— Ты слишком буквально понимаешь стены лабиринта, считаешь их чем-то физическим, — заметил Чарльз, «съев» его королеву. — Если бы ты отступил от привычных шаблонов, то смог бы поддерживать и более сложные образы.

— Я понятия не имею, какими должны быть стены лабиринта, Чарльз.

— В самом деле?

В конце концов Чарльзу надоело пользоваться его рассеянностью, и он просто откинулся на спинку кресла, ободряюще улыбнувшись своему другу. Эрик сидел спиной к камину, и его лицо по большей части терялось в тени; мягкий, колеблющийся свет пламени выхватывал только скулу и кончик носа. В его облике крылось что-то загадочное, но это была приятная загадка — из тех, чье решение лежит на поверхности, стоит только присмотреться внимательней.

— Может быть, мы просто пользуемся не тем словом. Что ты вообще знаешь о барьерах? Препятствиях? Представь, что ты долго стремился к чему-то желанному, а затем вдруг наткнулся на толстую кирпичную стену от пола до потолка. Что бы ты почувствовал?

— Это не имеет отношения к стенам, — запротестовал Эрик. — Ты говоришь о чувстве разочарования.

— Но почему не имеет? Зачем, по-твоему, нужны стены?

— Они обеспечивают структурную поддержку.

— Разве лабиринтам нужны потолки? Ни в одной из твоих ранних версий их не было.

— Тогда, полагаю, они не всегда используются с этой целью.

— А для чего ещё нужны стены?

— …они помогают сохранить тепло.

— Гм, неужели лабиринты строят для того, чтобы уберечься от холода?

— Нет.

— Зачем им тогда стены?

— Чтобы не пустить незваных гостей, запутать их.

— Думаешь, нельзя достичь тех же результатов, используя чувства и эмоции?

Эрик замолчал, явно не зная, что ответить. Для подсказки Чарльз создал эмоциональный образ — разочарованиесмятениезапретнаятайнатемнотахолодотчаяние — и отправил его Эрику, так же, как и той ночью почти неделю назад. В ответ, как он с удовольствием заметил, глаза Эрика понимающе расширились.

— Это похоже на рисование, — тихо сказал Чарльз. — Издалека ты видишь цельную картину, но стоит подойти ближе, как становятся видны все мазки и цветовые пятна. И я предлагаю тебе сосредоточиться на мазках — они ближе к сути, чем представление о том, как должна выглядеть картина.

Улыбнувшись, Чарльз подался в кресле вперед и многообещающе добавил:

— Кроме того, ещё одна особенность лабиринтов со стенами — они подсказывают мне, куда идти. Если я увижу поворот направо, то пойду направо. Лабиринт без физических стен вообще не оставит подсказок, в какую сторону двигаться.

— Но разве можно будет назвать это лабиринтом?

Чарльз развел руки, будто желая обхватить всю комнату; мерцающий свет, идущий от камина, скользил между пальцев.

— У тебя бывало когда-нибудь, что ты пытаешься вспомнить текст песни, которую когда-то знал наизусть — но все равно никак не можешь припомнить? Каждый разум похож на лабиринт.

— Даже твой?

Теперь уже Эрик наклонился вперед, столкнувшись с Чарльзом коленями. В воздухе пахло озоном, хотя ночь была ясной; в неверном свете камина его глаза казались цвета громового неба в сумерках, готового вот-вот разразиться дождем. Вдруг на него накатило странное незнакомое чувство, похожее на головокружение, будто он понятия не имеет, о чем именно его спрашивают.

— Каждый, — тихо повторил Чарльз. И только тогда задался вопросом, какая же тайна могла скрываться в глубинах его собственного сознания. 

***

Но у них оказалось слишком мало времени, чтобы в подробностях развить теорию о лабиринтах без стен. Представить себе подобный лабиринт было куда сложнее обычного, и чем чаще Эрик разочаровывался в своих усилиях, тем меньше слушал чужие советы — естественный рефлекс, который он так и не сумел преодолеть. А ещё через несколько дней их и вовсе вызвали в Нью-Йорк, чтобы встретиться с Мойрой и другими агентами ЦРУ, и тем сорвали все дальнейшие планы. Только позавчера Эрик повернул с помощью Чарльза спутниковую тарелку, а уже вечером они смотрели по телевизору выступление президента, сбившись вместе в гостиной, которая вдруг стала казаться слишком большой.

Ракетный кризис наконец-то близился к развязке; время игр прошло.

— Эти люди когда-нибудь слышали о существовании телефонов? — раздраженно спросил Эрик, пока они спускались по нью-йоркской улице в поисках такси.

Последние несколько дней оказались для него напряженными — все это время в его крови бурлила мощная смесь из страха, беспокойства, гнева, предвкушения и ярости, которые сливались в один мощный ментальный таран, постоянно бившийся в щиты Чарльза. За пару недель он так привык держать свое сознание открытым Эрику, что отгородиться от него стало гораздо сложней; и вспышка раздражения, которую тот чувствовал на прошедшем заседании ЦРУ, ничуть не помогала его состоянию.

— Вообще не понимаю, зачем было ехать в Нью-Йорк, — проворчал Эрик, не обратив ни малейшего внимания на страдания своего спутника.

Резко втянув грязный городской воздух, на вкус отдающий металлом, Чарльз прикрыл глаза и сунул руки в карманы пальто, позвенев там ключами.

— Я должен был приехать, потому что в свое время попросил Мойру держать меня в курсе всех решений, касающихся нашей группы. Но ехать тебе не было никакого смысла, и ты увязался за мной исключительно из чистого упрямства. Если помнишь, я вообще-то просил тебя остаться в Вестчестере и присмотреть пока за беспокойными подростками, которые способны в щепки разнести мой дом.

— ЦРУ не принимало никаких решений, — возмутился Эрик, полностью проигнорировав все остальное, сказанное Чарльзом. — Они занимались только тем, чем обычно и занимаются люди в модных костюмах: чесали языком, так ничего и не решив окончательно. Люди вроде них обычно и начинают мировые войны, Чарльз. И я никак не могу понять, почему ты каждый раз бежишь к ним со всех ног, стоит им только поманить.

— Вообще-то понимаешь, — коротко ответил Чарльз, — или поймешь, если хоть на минуту прекратишь злиться и подумаешь головой.

— Давай предположим, что я буду злиться ещё долго, и ты все расскажешь сам?

Они остановились у светофора, и Чарльз повернулся к нему лицом. Какофония из гудков и яростных воплей водителей, застрявших в пробке, вдруг стала куда яростней, но они оба сделали вид, что ничего не заметили.

— Эрик, ЦРУ обычно не объявляет о своих решениях всему миру. Представление о том, что у них там происходит, имеют только те, кто работает на правительство или в самом ЦРУ, а также в ещё более засекреченных структурах. Значит, если мы прекратим сотрудничать с ними, то нам неоткуда станет узнавать об их действиях. А поскольку на данный момент они единственные, помимо самих мутантов, кто знает о нашем существовании…

— Друзей держи близко, а врагов — ещё ближе, — сказал Эрик. — Надо признать, Чарльз, я впечатлен.

— Ну, я бы не назвал их нашими «врагами», но сам принцип ты уловил. И кроме того, если бы я дал им номер особняка, то в ЦРУ легко бы смогли вычислить его местонахождение — хотелось бы обойтись без этого.

Эрик косо на него посмотрел:

— …хоть они и не наши враги.

— Просто поймай такси, ладно? Я хотел бы как можно быстрее добраться до Центрального Вокзала, а затем наконец-то вернуться домой.

Этот город высасывал из него все силы. Вокруг было слишком много людей и все они думали слишком громко, в совершенно разных тональностях — невозможно было заглушить их полностью. Конечно, ситуация была не так плоха, как в том случае в метро, но все равно приятного оставалось мало; разрываясь между какофонией мегаполиса и беспокойством Эрика, он быстро приближался к тому состоянию, когда уже не слышал собственных мыслей.

Ещё раз прикрыв глаза, Чарльз постарался отгородиться от телепатического шума и представил цветущие луга вокруг особняка: яркие цветы, имена которых он выучил наизусть, теплая синева бескрайнего неба, огромная, успокаивающая пустота и тишина…

Эрик легко коснулся его плеча, затем крепко ухватил за локоть и помог сесть на заднее сиденье такси; Чарльз ничуть не возражал, даже наоборот.

— Может, ты и обладаешь силой полубога, но в час пик совершенно беспомощен, — тихо сказал Эрик, с сочувствием коснувшись его колена.

— Ну, в этом-то и проблема, — вздохнул Чарльз, упершись затылком в подголовник сиденья и снова закрыв глаза. Эрик рассматривал напряженные черты лица своего спутника, и его собственная тревога проявилась отчетливей, когда он знал, что Чарльз не мог его увидеть.

— Я хочу помочь тебе, друг мой, — сказал Эрик достаточно тихо, чтобы его не услышал водитель. — Только скажи мне, как.

Чарльз вслепую нашарил его руку, затем сжал холодные пальцы на чужом запястье, где пульс отбивал бешеное стаккато.

— Столько злости, — устало вздохнул он, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. — Тебя все время переполняет злость, Эрик. Не мог бы ты успокоить свои мысли хоть ненадолго? Ради меня?  
«Между яростью и умиротворением».

Эрик пораженно уставился на него, застигнутый врасплох смешанным чувством смущения и вины. Никогда не раньше он не пытался сосредоточиться таким образом для чего-то другого, помимо использования своих способностей, и сама идея показалась ему ужасно непривычной. Быстро просканировав весь имеющийся в такси металл — металлический каркас машины, дужки очков водителя, пуговицы на пальто, — Эрик со свойственным ему пренебрежением границами личного пространства засунул руку Чарльзу в карман и вытащил оттуда скрепку, завалявшуюся с заседания ЦРУ.

Сосредоточенно прищурившись, он сжал ее в пальцах и прислонился плечом к сидящему рядом другу.

Спустя несколько минут Чарльз открыл глаза, посмотрев на Эрика с удивлением и благодарностью. Его сознание будто окутал белый шум: теперь он слышал только один-единственный низкий звук, сам по себе довольно ненавязчивый, но почти полностью заглушивший все остальные. Тишина в сознании Эрика была абсолютной, поглотив большую часть внешнего мира, надрывающегося от крика, и Чарльз с радостью позволил его спокойствию проникнуть сквозь свои пошатнувшиеся щиты. Теперь они с Эриком сидели так близко, что касались друг друга почти в каждом социально приемлемом месте — плечи, локти, ладони, бедра, — но и этого ему не показалось достаточно. Больше всего Чарльзу хотелось уткнуться Эрику в шею, похоронив себя так глубоко внутри ока бури, как только это было физически возможно, — но он пересилил себя.

— Как ты догадался, что нужно делать? — тихо спросил Чарльз, переполненный благодарностью, когда они выбрались из такси.

— А чем, по-твоему, мы занимались последние несколько недель? — насмешливо спросил Эрик, положив скрепку обратно ему в карман. — Я уделил внимание нашим играм.

В его сознании чувствовалось то же яростное желание защитить, что и во время их утреннего разговора на кухне, и Чарльз ответил на него чувством признательности.

— Спасибо, друг мой, — мягко добавил Чарльз, коснувшись пальцами его поясницы, когда они направились ко входу на вокзал.

Эрик пожал плечами, но ему явно было приятно это слышать. 

***

Поездка домой, к счастью, оказалась спокойней — во всех смыслах этого слова, — но Эрик нашел в этом лишь повод вернуться к их обычным дискуссиям. Глядя на него, складывалось впечатление, будто сегодня вообще не случалось ничего необычного; и заседание, и происшествие в такси казались дурным сном, который вот-вот развеется, стоит только сменить тему разговора.

А может быть, Эрику просто хотелось отвлечься.

— Но как насчет секса? — ни с того ни с сего спросил он, когда поезд тронулся, проигнорировав испуганное выражение лица своего спутника. К тому времени Чарльз устало упал на сиденье напротив, уже взяв себя в руки и снова став полновластным хозяином собственных мыслей, — но это никак не подготовило его к подобному вопросу.

На несколько секунд между ними повисло молчание, прерываемое только стуком колес о рельсы. Чарльз молча смотрел на Эрика, во всей позе которого читалось явное любопытство, прислонив пульсирующую голову к холодному оконному стеклу.

— А что насчет секса? — наконец спросил он, незаметно проверив, может ли кто-то их слышать. Откровенность Эрика ошеломила его; независимо от причин, по которым тот поднял эту тему, подобный разговор не стоило вести в публичном месте.

— Секс неизбежно связан с морем эмоций, даже если речь идет о случайной связи. И раз мысли людей, идущих по противоположной стороне улицы, способны причинить тебе физическую боль, то настоящая близость должна сделать их мысли невыносимо громкими для тебя.

— Эрик, пожалуйста, не мог бы ты говорить немножечко потише? — зашипел Чарльз, кинув на него предупреждающий взгляд.

— Würden sie lieber in einer anderen Sprache reden? — услужливо спросил Эрик. — Combien de nous parler en français? ¿O qué tal si hablamos en español?

«А вот теперь ты просто хвастаешься». Чарльз неодобрительно нахмурился, изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимания на хулиганскую улыбку, крывшуюся в уголках рта Эрика.

«Но признай, ты впечатлен. И мой вопрос по-прежнему остается в силе, профессор: что такое секс для телепата?»

«Не могу понять, какое тебе до этого дело, Эрик, но если ты собираешься продолжать в том же духе, пока я не отвечу… в общем-то, ты угадал верно. Люди во время секса думают громко, что иногда бывает очень болезненно. Честно говоря, я предпочитаю избегать этого пункта в отношениях — удовольствие от процесса не стоит ужасной мигрени».

«Но ты часто прикасаешься к другим людям». Эта мысль потянула за собой калейдоскоп воспоминаний, что явно было сделано нарочно (вот Чарльз ловит Эрика за рукав, кладет ладонь ему на плечо, направляет его, положив руку на поясницу); но также за ней последовала волна привязанности, сильной симпатии и желания защитить, которая вряд ли была преднамеренной.

«Я телепат, а не эмпат, Эрик. В первую очередь меня интересуют сознания людей, и только потом — их тела. Благодаря физической близости становится проще слышать чьи-то мысли — и в то же время сложнее блокировать их, — но это не значит, что все контакты причиняют мне боль».

«Слушая тебя, начинаешь удивляться, почему ты до сих пор не стал отшельником».

Эта мысль вызвала у Чарльза вспышку паники, и судя по удивленному лицу Эрика, она была достаточно сильной, чтобы просочиться сквозь их связь.

«Я не выдержал бы полного одиночества. Мне нравится находиться среди людей, разговаривать и даже флиртовать с ними — во всем этом есть определенные правила. Проще говоря, люди в основном держат свои мысли и эмоции при себе, и только в исключительных случаях у них падают все барьеры. Но я никогда не хотел полностью исключить себя из общества».

«Тогда что доставляет тебе удовольствие? Какая у телепатов приемлемая форма близости?»

У Чарльза не было никакой уверенности, что он сможет ответить мысленно и при этом не отправить Эрику весь тот запутанный клубок эмоций, что у него вызывала тема их разговора; пожалуй, быть настолько откровенным он пока что не готов. Одно дело доверять, но совсем другое — делиться самым сокровенным. Поэтому он начал говорить вслух, когда сформулировал свой ответ.

— Представь, что ты — путешественник из другого мира, — тихо начал он, глядя в окно на постепенно удаляющийся город. — И каким-то образом попал в наш. Тебя встречают дружелюбно и оказывают всяческую поддержку, но ты — единственный в своем роде. Никто не знает твоих обычаев, никто не говорит на твоем языке. И когда ты пытаешься что-то рассказать о себе, тебя вежливо дослушивают до конца, но на самом деле не понимают сказанного. Чего бы ты хотел, Эрик? Чего жаждал бы больше всего на свете?

«Кого-то, кто разговаривает на моем языке. Кого-то, кто сможет понять».

Чарльз кивнул. Он чувствовал, как Эрик пытается поймать его взгляд, но вместо этого всю оставшуюся дорогу смотрел в окно. 

***

«Надо было держать рот на замке, — в очередной раз укорил себя Чарльз, — обратить все в шутку. Разговор зашел слишком уж далеко, став слишком личным».

Прошло уже два дня, как они вернулись из Нью-Йорка, и все это время Эрик старательно его избегал. Они по-прежнему вместе обедали, по-прежнему тренировались и обсуждали стратегию, но все личное общение сократилось до минимума. Больше не было ни шахматных партий, ни долгих разговоров в кабинете после того, как он заканчивал с делами, и теперь, ворочаясь в кровати по ночам, Чарльз оставался наедине исключительно сам с собой.

Он пытался убедить себя, что все это к лучшему. Эрик был и навсегда останется его другом, но Чарльз с самого начала знал, что вскоре их пусти разойдутся, — и привязавшись ещё сильней, он только усложнил бы неизбежное расставание.

Учитывая политическую обстановку, он невольно задавался вопросом, было ли это расставание куда неизбежней, чем хотелось им обоим. Единственный раз, когда Чарльз позволил себе потянуться к сознанию Эрика, тот думал о Шоу.

Но Чарльз все равно скучал по нему. Эрик был мстительным, яростным и скрытым, но он единственный полностью доверился Чарльзу, и это вывело их отношения на совершенно другой уровень. К тому же и сам он открылся Эрику так, как никому до него. Потерять подобную близость казалось гораздо больнее, чем не испытать ее вообще.

Раздраженный своим самоедством, Чарльз выключил свет и уже собрался лечь спать, как вдруг почувствовал нерешительное прикосновение чужого сознания. Это настолько поразило его, что прошла почти минута, прежде чем Чарльзу удалось собраться с силами и ответить.

«Эрик», — позвал он, и неожиданно понял, что это имя уже давно стало для него особенным: теперь оно переплелось с каждой частью его естества, и каждый раз тянуло за собой высокую волну приязни, близости и тоски, пахнущую дождем и отливающую тем же темно-зеленым цветом, что и глаза Эрика.

Чужое сознание обрушилось на спальню, затопив на его собственный разум, подобно приливу. Звук, запах и даже вес этого имени открыли все двери, запертые раньше, позволяя Эрику снова вторгнуться в его личное пространство, и как всегда — без малейших сомнений, что там он будет желанным гостем; во всем этом звучали точно такие же собственнические нотки, как и тогда, когда он загибал страницы в книгах Чарльза или отказывался стучать, прежде чем войти в кабинет. На этот раз в его образах не было слов, так что и Чарльз не стал ничего добавлять — только открылся навстречу тому, что ему пытались показать.

В их молчаливых беседах Эрик всегда был принимающей стороной. Без телепатии он оставался в своей кровати один, рассказывая самому себе истории в молчаливой, сгущающейся темноте — и эти истории не рождали ни отклика, ни эха. Но когда сознание Чарльза окружало его собственное, протягивало мост между их разумами, столь же сокровенный, как две части одной головоломки, со щелчком вставшие на место, — тогда этот одинокий, дрожащий голос наполнялся идеями, эмоциями и смыслом. Эрик создавал симфонию, но только Чарльз мог сыграть ее.

Нет смысла учить другой язык, если тебе не с кем будет поговорить.

Как и все первые попытки, образ был сырым, но каждая эмоция в нем буквально звенела от нераскрытых пока возможностей. Для Чарльза эта грубость говорила только о большей искренности. Закрыв глаза, он позволил музыке чужих эмоций наполнить сознание, проникнуть в кровь и плоть, свить гнездо прямо между ребер. И с ощущением мира и спокойствия, ставших ему опорой, также пришло понимание: Эрик временно отдалился от него, потому что хотел признаться на родном языке Чарльза.

Чувство было неописуемым и одновременно всеобъемлющим.

Назвать это «любовью» значило бы не сказать ничего.


End file.
